Sonic the Hedgehog - Blast of Chaos!
by TheSpyrofan12
Summary: Sonic's 20th Birthday party has finished, and everything was peaceful. Until the Chaos Emeralds suddenly teleport Sonic and friends to a strange, yet familiar new world. Now Sonic has to team up with past friends and foes to defeat the strange energy that sent them there.
1. Emerald's Power

**EPISODE 1 - Emerald's Power**

* * *

****Sonic finished eating the cake. "Man! That party was great!"

"Yeah!" Tails replied. "I'm just glad all of this work wasn't for nothing. Eggman seemed really serious about winning this time."

"But Sonic ALWAYS beats Eggman." Amy cheered. "So we had nothing to worry about."

"Anyway, I hope that's the last we see of him." Silver said.

"I wouldn't say that too soon." Shadow replied. "He always finds a way to recover."

"Well let's just hope he leaves it a few months before he tries anything new." Sonic said. "All I want to do now is rest. All of that running through time and space exhausted me."

Sonic sat outside his house.

"Three days since we've seen Eggman..." he said to himself. "Something is seriously wrong."

Tails flew over to him. "Come on Sonic, you should be happy!"

Knuckles ran over. "Yeah, you finally get some time to relax."

"How can I relax when I have no idea what Eggman is up to?" Sonic asked. "He's planning something. I know it!"

"Sonic, it's been three days." Knuckles said. "If Eggman was planning something, he'd have already started."

"Yeah." Tails agreed. "And what could he do in three days? Make the moon crash? That's dumb."

Sonic stood up. "I guess you're right. Anyway, what should I do with these?"

He took out the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Tails thought. "We should probably keep them in a safe place. We can't afford anything happening to them again."

"You're right." Sonic said. "Let's just..."

The Chaos Emeralds began glowing.

"What the..." Sonic said.

"Something's up!" Knuckles said. "I can sense it!"

The seven Emeralds shot into the sky and floated briefly.

Six shot off in different directions.

The Green one shot a beam of energy at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

All three disappeared with the Emerald.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Metallic City Zone (redone)

The new and improved Chapter 2!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Metallic City Zone**

* * *

Sonic woke up. He stood up and looked around.

"Where's the Chaos Emerald?" he asked himself. "And where's Tails and Knuckles?"

He started walking.

"And where am I exactly?"

He began running.

"I need to find out where I am, and quick!" he said, running all over the place.

Sonic stopped running. He saw some robots surrounding something.

"Those look awfully similar to Eggman's robots." he said. "Which could mean that... oh no."

He ran over and boosted into them, which knocked them over like bowling pins.

"Piece of cake. No sweat!" Sonic cheered.

He looked over and saw something shining. It was the green Chaos Emerald.

"Well that was easy." Sonic joyously said, walking over to it. "Things never go this smoothly!"

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of Sonic and swiped the Emerald.

"So this is what's been causing the interference." the person said. "I should take this back to camp."

They ran off.

Sonic stared at them. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

He ran after them.

**_METALLIC CITY_**

Sonic started running after the person.

"Nothing makes me more relaxed than starting a new Zone!" he said, starting to boost.

He continued to boost until he reached some more robots, which was where he then used a homing attack on them, and used the height to reach a higher ledge, which he started grinding on.

Sonic smiled. "You wouldn't catch a normal person doing this, would you."

He then jumped off and collected a red star ring.

"No! We are NOT going through all of this again!" he cried, throwing it away.

He continued to boost down the road, until he reached a Goal Ring.

"How did I do that without any gold rings?" he asked himself, running into it. "And who am I talking to?"

Sonic finally caught up with the person.

"Hey! I finally caught up with you!" he said. "What's the big idea with stealing that Chaos Emerald from me?"

"I don't see your name on it." they replied.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Sonic said. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The person turned around. It was a female brown squirrel, wearing a blue jacket and blue shoes.

"Hey wait, you look familiar." Sonic said.

He looked at her.

"Okay, " he said. "Uh... didn't I rescue you back in 2004? No wait... that was the year of Metal Sonic taking over..."

She sighed. "Sonic. It's me. Sally. Sally Acorn."

"Doesn't ring a bell." he said, continuing to think.

She sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you left to find Robotinik."

"Robotnik?" Sonic asked. "Oh, right. Eggman. Anyway, I just beat him again, and I was transported here. Enough of that, could I have the Emerald?"

Sally sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Sonic and Sally turned around.

"Who's there?!" Sonic cried.

"Heheheheheh..." the mysterious voice replied, shooting a shadow towards the Emerald.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
